


pancakes for dinner.

by gottlem



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, its pancake day fluff thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottlem/pseuds/gottlem
Summary: Awhora is way more excited about pancake day than Tayce is. They celebrate it anyway.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	pancakes for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first fic here on ao3 (eek scary i have no idea what im doing) but ive been writing for a little while over on tumblr! its pancake day here in the uk, even though its nearly 11pm, so i thought i'd write a little oneshot of some pancake day taywhora fluff. cant go wrong. (also the title is from pancakes for dinner by lizzy mcalpine which is a lovely song)

Tayce liked when she didn’t have to wake up to an alarm. She liked staying in bed on a cold February morning as she watched the bitter wind blow the trees around outside from the comfort under her warm duvet, tangled up with her beautiful girlfriend. Except on this specific February morning, despite the fact that she hadn’t set an alarm, she ended up waking up to one anyway. The alarm of course, was in the form of Awhora. While she would never complain about getting to see her girlfriend so often, especially since they moved in together, she couldn't help but let out a pitiful groan of annoyance.

“Let me sleep, bitch” Her voice was monotone, groggy and muffled by the pillow she had dug her head into as Awhora lightly shook her shoulders in an attempt to get her up. This girl was fucking relentless. 

“Please, it’s pancake day! Are we not gonna make pancakes? It’s like, the law. I promise I’ll do all the work” Tayce just chuckled, she was being an annoying little shit, but at least she was being cute about it. But no amount of cuteness was going to get Tayce out of bed. She knew for a fact she would end up doing the work anyways, Awhora would find a way to get Tayce to do the majority of the whisking, and the flipping, and everything else. She rolled back onto her side to face her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her whispering a “let’s have five more minutes” but not really meaning it. She wanted more than five minutes. 

Tayce managed to fall back asleep within a couple of minutes, and surprisingly, she was not woken up again until she found her eyes fluttering open again completely by themselves. When her senses caught up to her, she realised she was alone in her bed, and she couldn’t help but feel a little guilty even if she knew Awhora wouldn’t actually be mad at her over some pancakes. She pulled herself together with a stretch and hopped out of the comfort of her bed, though it didn’t feel just as comfy without her other half there with her, to actually find who she was looking for. It wasn’t hard. She heard the TV in the living room playing mindless programmes while Awhora sat on the couch contentedly scrolling through her phone. Tayce stood in the door frame for a second, and some people might have called it a bit creepy, but she liked the way her girlfriends lips were ever so slightly upturned at the ends and how she let herself chuckle when she came across a funny tiktok. Besides, she was allowed to look, to admire. 

However, when Tayce took herself out of her trance and stepped into the living room, Awhora’s face instantly fell a little bit, playing into the faux-annoyance she was trying to sway Tayce with. She could tell by just looking at her that the fight wasn’t over yet, and she was going to whine and whine until she finally got her way, but Tayce at least was stubborn, so she would have quite the battle ahead of her. 

“I promise we will make your pancakes later, will you just let me wake up properly first? I feel like I’m still half asleep.” Awhora huffed at that, but muttered a small ‘fine’ anyway, cosying up next to Tayce.

“I’ll tell you what - I’ll go make myself a cup of tea, and we can make pancakes when I’m done, yeah?” That seemed to do the trick. Tayce stood up and left for the kitchen after placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, for good measure, and also because she wanted to anyway. She got to making her tea, fully intending to sip it as slowly as possible, and probably avoid actually making the pancakes until way later. But Awhora didn’t need to know that. She returned after a few minutes with a steaming mug and a smug smile. They watched whatever they could find on the TV that wasn’t completely mind-numbing for the twenty minutes it took Tayce to finish her tea and pop it in the sink. When she returned from the kitchen a second time, Awhora stared at her with wide, pleading eyes. She had not forgotten what Tayce had promised her, and by the look on her face she was not about to give up.

Despite her stubborn-ness, Tayce ended up giving in to Awhora after 5 minutes of bickering, deciding on the fact that being this animated about pancakes is honestly not a good look for her. She allowed Awhora to pull her up from the couch and grab her hand to drag her into the kitchen, where she made a beeline for the fridge. Tayce pulled the flour from out the cupboard, and expected an eager Awhora to be standing next to her with milk and eggs from the fridge on the bench, but instead she just heard a frustrated groan from across the room, followed by a “we don’t have any fucking eggs”

The walk to the nearest co-op was quick, but not too easy. The wind bit at Awhora’s face and made it red, but she didn’t care much because she knew she would get pancakes out of it. Tayce shivered when a particularly cold gust passed by them, and it made her walk the smallest bit closer to Awhora, in an attempt to feed off of her body heat. It didn’t work, but she also stayed just as close, purely because she liked it there. They found the eggs easily, and walked back home as quick as they could, desperate to get out of the cold. The heating had been left on before they left, and they both knew it was just waiting for them to return.

When they did get back, Tayce had decided she was finally in a better mood, the cold having woken her up a little from her lazy Tuesday morning. Awhora put their newly purchased eggs on the bench and fetched the milk from the fridge as Tayce took out a pan, some oil and a bowl and started to heat up their electric hob. 

“Should we just eyeball it?” Awhora’s hopeless optimism when it came to pancakes seemingly came out of nowhere, but Tayce decided to entertain it anyway. It couldn’t do any harm and it made her girlfriend happy, so there wasn’t a reason not to. Eyeballing the mixture probably wasn’t the smartest decision in the world, but they had made enough pancakes in their life to know how much flour was too much flour and just how runny the mixture should be. Mixing it took forever, and Awhora insisted on starting, because she had promised that morning that she would do the work, but it took her about a minute to start complaining that her arm was hurting, and she ended up asking Tayce to take over, which she did.

Tayce poured the first pancake into the pan (Awhora had said she was scared of the hot oil jumping up at her) and let herself smile when it sizzled as it touched the pan. As grumpy as she was this morning, it pulled at her heartstrings a little to be celebrating pancake day with Awhora. She was special to her, and this weirdly domestic holiday made her heart flutter a little if she thought about it too much.

After a couple minutes, the time came for the pancake to be flipped. Tayce insisted she could just use the spatula to turn it over. It would be safer and definitely more successful. But alas, Awhora was insistent on flipping it, because “You aren’t celebrating pancake day right if you aren’t flipping the pancakes, Tayce. That’s half the fun!” So she gave in, because of course she did. The ceremonious flipping of the pancakes came with only a small amount of squealing, some defeated groans when the pancake creased up as it landed back in the pan, but thankfully, there were mostly accomplished exclamations of ‘yes!’ and ‘oh thank fuck’. Surprisingly, not one pancake ended up being burned or, worse, on the floor, and for that Tayce was eternally grateful because she knew she would have to be the one to clean it up. 

Awhora adorned her pancakes with fruit and sugar while Tayce opted for the simple but classic option of nutella. They brought their full plates to the living room and sat on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other (because sitting on chairs properly is completely overrated) and a cosy playlist from Awhora’s spotify played from their communal Alexa, filling in the dips of their conversation as the pair nibbled on their pancakes.

“I’m happy we did this. Sorry if I annoyed you this morning, I just, I don’t know, I thought it would be something nice to do together” Tayce felt a little bad for her mood this morning, and she hated that Awhora thought she had annoyed her, even if it did ring true a little bit. 

“Don’t be sorry, hun. I could never be annoyed at you. Well. Not over pancakes at least, could you believe? Besides, these pancakes are so fucking good. I love this holiday” Awhora laughed loudly at Tayce’s change of heart since the morning. She looked up at her girlfriend from behind her almost empty plate with a softness in her eyes.

“Mhm, well I love you”

“I love you too, Aurora.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @gottlem ! feel free to visit me over there ! comments and kudos are ofc very appreciated :)


End file.
